A Christmas To Remember
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: Quinn ha perdido su espíritu navideño, y una peculiar Rachel la ayudara a encontrarlo nuevamente…
1. Prologue - Christmas Came

**A Christmas To Remember**

**Prologue **

**Christmas Came**

Quinn suspiro con cansancio por tercera vez mientras esperaba que su hermana se decidiera por un bendito árbol de navidad. Su paciencia llego al límite cuando vio que su gemela tenía intenciones de abandonar la tienda con las manos vacías.

- **No me digas que no compraras el árbol** – Quinn pregunto con impaciencia

- **Ninguno de esos árboles tienen lo que busco** – Frannie le hizo saber con suavidad

- **Se puede saber que buscas** – Quinn pregunto con impaciencia

- **Busco un árbol que sea especial… **

- **Pues dudo que logres encontrar algo así, porque solo son arboles, toma cualquiera y vayamos, que se me congelan los huesos** – Quinn pidió con desespero

- **Por dios Quinn te estás comportando como un verdadero Grinch** – la castaña le informo a su hermana con suavidad – **donde está tu espíritu navideño**

- **Se quedo en mi otro pantalón… **

- **Deberías estar feliz, es época de amor, paz, reconciliación… **

- **Fiestas descontroladas, accidentes por culpa de ebrios inconscientes y personas copulando sin control** – Quinn soltó con un tono bastante rudo

- **¿Qué pasa contigo? **

- **No podemos ir ya** – la joven rubia insistió con cansancio

- **Si, es mejor que nos vayamos, porque veo que no vas a ser de mucha ayuda** – Frannie acepto un poco cansada por la actitud de la rubia – **espero que tu humor mejore para la cena de navidad** – pidió dirigiéndose a la salida – **o te aseguro que te apodare The Grinch **– le informo una vez que estuvo fuera de la tienda

Quinn estuvo a punto de replicar lo dicho por su hermana pero el cuerpo de una persona estrellándose contra el suyo propio se lo impidió de forma inmediata. La rubia cayó boca abajo, pudo sentir la fría nieve sobre su rostro, al igual que un ligero peso sobre su espalda. Frannie sin poder evitarlo sonrió por lo ocurrido

- **Lo siento en verdad, no te vi** – una joven castaña se disculpaba con Quinn mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – **estas bien** – pregunto con rapidez

- **No, por supuesto que no estoy bien** – Quinn sentencio llena de rabia – **acabas de dañar mi abrigo, me lastimaste la espalda y mi nariz se puso fría **– le reclamo a la joven con rudeza

- **Fue un accidente** – se excuso la joven con suavidad

- **Accidente es la palabra que usan ciertas personas para justificar su torpeza** – Quinn volvió atacar a la joven sin piedad

- **Muy bien, suficiente Quinn** – Frannie intervino con rapidez – **la chica se ha disculpado, podrías dejar de gruñir** – le pidió a su hermana con un tono bastante serio

- **Lo dices fácil, tú no fuiste la agredida… **

- **Agredida, por favor eres una exagerada **– Frannie le dijo con rapidez – **fue un accidente, la vida está llena de accidentes **– le aseguro con rapidez – **tú fuiste uno **– susurro en voz baja pero la rubia logro escucharla perfectamente

- Quinn resoplo con frustración antes de posar nuevamente su mirada sobre la joven castaña – **deberías tener más cuidado al andar, para que no produzcas estos accidentes** – le pidió con un tono un poco mas calmado

- **Rachel **– una voz masculina llamo desde lejos

La joven giro su cabeza en dirección a un chico alto de cabello rizado que la esperaba en la puerta de una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Le hizo una pequeña seña con su mano para que le diera unos segundos y nuevamente encaro a Quinn

- **Sabes una chica tan linda como tú no debería andar de tan mal humor** – le dijo con suavidad a la rubia – **ten** – le entrego una pequeña tarjeta – **creo que necesitas asistir a esta reunión, si no quieres arruinarle la navidad a tus seres queridos, te recomiendo que vayas **

- **Rachel por favor** – insistió nuevamente el joven frente a la tienda

- **Espero que asistas** – le susurro a la rubia y comenzó alejarse en dirección opuesta – **por cierto, me llamo Rachel Berry y fue un gusto conocerte Quinn** – le hizo saber con una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejar por completo

- Quinn asintió con rapidez ante el anuncio de la pequeña morena. Luego procedió a estudiar la tarjeta que le acaban de entregar – **recupera tu espíritu de la navidad y da lo mejor de ti a los demás** – leyó lentamente para luego elevar su mirada hasta su hermana – **piensa que no tengo espíritu navideño** – se quejo con rapidez

- **Pues ha acertado** – Frannie le dijo con rapidez – **creo que deberías ir** – le sugirió despacio

- **Claro, porque no tengo nada mejor en que gastar mi tiempo, que asistiendo a un estúpido taller de navideño** – Quinn soltó con bastante sarcasmo – **gracias pero paso** – se negó de forma inmediata arrojando la tarjera al suelo – **vamos que se me enfrían lo huesos** – le pidió a su hermana mientras se alejaba rápidamente por la cera cubierta de nieve

- Frannie miro la tarjeta, luego observo a Quinn quien seguía alejándose – **porque será tan testaruda** – se quejo mientras tomaba la pequeña tarjeta y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo – **_ya llego la navidad y con ella el rock n roll, santa nos traerá guitarras con su amplificador_** – comenzó a tararear mientras seguía los pasos de su hermana

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

**Nota:** hola a todos. Seré muy breve,. Primero esta será una historia muy corta, no creo que pase de 5 capítulos, ni siquiera creo que llegue a 5 capítulos. Pero es una historia navideña muy bonita. Segundo debo informarles a todas las personas que han leído mis historiad **"Arcángeles vs Arcángeles" **y **"Light and Dark"** que deben ir a Youtube y buscar un vídeo que se llama Faberry - Light and Dark 2, así como está escrito tienen que buscarlo. No es el mejor vídeo del mundo, pero les dará una clara idea de lo que pasara. Si les gusta dejen sus comentarios aquí o en Youtube. Si no les gusta igualmente díganlo, pero como siempre digo, con mucho respecto. Bueno hasta pronto. Cuídense y sean felices..


	2. Chapter One - Intervention

**A ChristmasTto Remember**

**Chapter One **

**Intervention **

El ambiente en aquel salón era agradable, todos se veían bastantes relajados mientras realizabas las dinámicas que segundos antes los recreadores les habían indicado. Sonrió alegremente al ver el resultado final de dichas dinámicas. Todos se sonreían felices al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban celebrando el logro obtenido al final.

- **Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarla… **

Giro su cabeza al reconocer enseguida la voz de la persona que le había hablado. Sonrió levemente al ver aquella hermosa morena que la tarde anterior se había cruzado en su camino. La solución a todos sus problemas estaba justo ahí, frente a sus ojos.

- **Rachel cierto** – le pregunto y la morena confirmo asintiendo levemente – **soy Frannie Fabray, te conocí ayer en la tarde, cuando caíste sobre la espalda de mi hermana **– le recordó rápidamente

- **Oh claro** – exclamo Rachel recordando lo sucedido la tarde anterior – **ella vino contigo** – pregunto buscando a la rubia con su mirada

- **No, ella en estos momentos esta encerrada en su habitación, maldiciendo a los Dioses** – Frannie aseguro con rapidez

- **Que mal… **

- **Por eso estoy aquí, necesito ayuda para sacarla de ahí, entonces vi la tarjeta que le diste y pensé que quizás ustedes pueden hacer algo** – dijo Frannie con la esperanza de conseguir lo que buscaba

- **Lo siento, pero su ultima oportunidad era hoy, mañana es víspera de navidad y ya no va haber actividad alguna** – Rachel le informo con suavidad

- **Oh vamos, debe haber algo, que se pueda hacer** – la mayor de los Fabray suplico un tanto desesperada – **mi hermana esta muy mal, se queja por todo, le busca una excusa a todo, no quiere ponerle el nombre a su media navideña, y tengo el leve presentimiento de que mañana en la noche se pintara de verde e intentara robarse la navidad **

- **No creo que llegue a ese extremo** – Rachel dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Quizás no, pero si sigue así, va a terminar convirtiéndose en una vieja amargada que solo va tener gatos en vez de nietos, centenares de gatos… **

- **Veo que estas preocupada por tu hermana **

- **Bastante, y es por eso que necesito su ayuda… **

- **Bueno hay una cosa que podemos hacer** – la morena hablo con tranquilidad – **se llama intervención, le podemos hacer ver a su hermana que esta actuando de manera errada y darle unos cuantos pasos que la ayudaran a encontrar su espíritu navideño **

- **Suena perfecto… **

- **Antes de empezar necesitas saber que si para pasado mañana en la noche su hermana sigue con la misma actitud, entonces nos no hay nada que yo pueda hacer** – Rachel intento dejarle bien en claro lo que pasaría las cosas no funcionaban

- **Entiendo y acepto** – exclamo Frannie con bastante decisión

- **Bien, entonces empecemos… **

Quinn estaba acostada sobre la cama que utilizo durante su adolescencia, desde que había llegado a casa de su madre pocas eran las veces que había abandonado su antigua habitación. Ese era su pequeño refugio contra el exterior, y toda esa magia navideña que a ella sinceramente le parecía bastante tediosa. Unos leves toques en la puerta fue lo que saco su mente del libro que estaba leyendo en esos precisos momentos.

- **No saldré de esta habitación** – Quinn anuncio con rapidez a la persona al otro lado de la puerta – **no me importa lo que ocurra allá afuera**

- **Quinnie necesito que bajes a la sala un momento** – la voz de su madre se escucho desde el exterior

- **Mama… **

- **Por favor Quinnie… **

- **De acuerdo** – Quinn se quejo mientras le levantaba de su cama – **mas vale que sea importante** – le hizo saber a su madre con seriedad

Quinn tuvo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien cuando llego a la sala y se encontró a toda su familia reunida ahí. A decir verdad su familia no era muy grande, solo estaba conformada por hermana mayor, su madre y ella.

- **¿Que sucede aquí? **

- **Quinn estamos muy preocupadas por ti **– Frannie le hizo saber con suavidad –** tu actitud últimamente deja mucho que desear**

- **Tienes un problema y es por eso que hemos decidido hacer una intervención** – Judy le informo despacio a su hija menor

- **Esperen, yo no tengo problemas de drogadicción ni de alcoholismo** – Quinn se defendió rápidamente de las acusaciones hechas en su contra

- **No, tu problema es mucho mas grabe** – Judy hablo con rapidez – **tu, tu** – tomo un poco de aire – **no se como decir esto** – anuncio con voz débil y llorosa

- **Tranquila madre, yo se lo diré, tengo mucho tacto para estas cosas** – Frannie le dijo a su progenitora con suavidad – **Quinn no tienes espíritu de la navidad, donde esta tu espíritu no se, pero dentro de ti no esta, eso es muy seguro, eres un ****Grinch en proceso de formación**– le grito a su hermana menor mientras la sacudía con rudeza de atrás hacia adelante

- **Eso es ridículo** – Quinn dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su hermana

- **No es ridículo, es la verdad, mira** – Frannie señalo la chimenea – **le pusiste a tu media navideña "como sea", lees crimen y castigo un día antes de la víspera de navidad y no envolviste los regalos que nos compraste** – miro su regalo **– no hay factor sorpresa Quinn, no lo hay **– aseguro con un tono bastante dramático

- **Para que envolver los regalos si después van a romper el papel, no tiene sentido, a parte es verdaderamente fastidioso** – Quinn le dijo a su hermana mayor con rudeza

- **Grinch **– Frannie le susurro con suavidad

- **Deja de llamarme así** – Quinn le pidió a su hermana con seriedad

- **Basta** – Judy intervino rápidamente – **Quinn odio admitir esto pero tu hermana tiene razón** – la mayor de las Fabray sonrió orgullosamente – **no se que te esta pasando, últimamente has estado de un pésimo humor, estas enojada con algo u alguien y estas pagándolo con personas que ni siquiera tienen la culpa de lo que te sucede** – vio como su hija menor bajo su mirada al suelo – **queremos ayudarte porque te amamos y tu debes dejarnos ayudarte **

- **De acuerdo** – Quinn acepto suavemente

- **Frannie, por favor hazla pasar** – Judy le pidió a su hija mayor – **Quinn siéntate** – le ordeno a su otra hija

Frannie regreso a la sala acompañada por otra persona. Quinn solo tardo dos segundos en reconocer a esa persona. Era la misma que la tarde anterior había caído sobre su espalda como una bolsa de papas.

- **Oye te conozco** – Quinn seguro con rapidez – **eres la chica que cayo encima de mi ayer en la tarde **

- **Veo que tienes buena memoria** – Rachel exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Es difícil olvidar a la persona que hace que tu nariz este fría durante horas** – la joven Fabray soltó con rapidez

- Hubo un silencio fúnebre en la sala. Pero Frannie no tardo mucho en romper dicho silencio.

- **Quieres que ella te caliente la nariz** – Frannie le pregunto a su hermana con bastante picardía

- **Frannie** – Judy reprendió la imprudencia de su hija mayor con seriedad

- **Lo siento** – Frannie se disculpo con rapidez – **le pedí a Rachel que nos ayudara a solucionar tu problema** – le informo a su hermana con rapidez

- **Como lograste localizarla** – Quinn pregunto con curiosidad

- **Gracias a la tarjeta que te dio… **

- **Pero yo vote la tarjeta… **

- **Y yo la recogí… **

- **Quinn estoy aquí porque tu familia esta preocupada por ti, dicen que no tienes espíritu navideño y sinceramente yo pienso lo mismo **– Rachel le anuncio a la rubia con suavidad – **no te quejes que sabes muy en fondo que es verdad **– le pidió cortando la queja que estaba apunto de soltar Quinn – **necesitas ayudad y yo te la voy a dar **

- **Y si me niego a recibir la ayuda** – Quinn pregunto con suavidad

- **Tendrás que pasar la navidad sola en tu apartamento** – Judy le informo a su hija con rapidez

- **Mama, por favor… **

- **Lo siento Quinnie, pero no voy a seguir soportando tu mal humor, si no quieres la ayuda que te conseguimos perfecto, pero tampoco te podrás quedar con nosotros **– la mayor de las Fabray sentencio firmemente

- Quinn resoplo con frustración y paseo su mirada por todos los presentes – **de acuerdo, lo** **intentare** – acepto finalmente

Todas la presentes en la sala sonrieron orgullosamente al ver que Quinn había por lo menos aceptado intentar buscar su espíritu navideño, no sabían si lo lograrían o no, pero de que darían todo por el todo eso si era muy seguro. El tratamiento rescatemos el espíritu de la navidad de Quinn Fabray se ponía en marcha en ese preciso momento.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	3. Chapter Two - Steps Part One

**A Christmas To Remember**

**Chapter Two**

**Steps Part One**

- **Muy bien Quinn, el programa consiste de 4 pasos muy sencillos, si logras hacerlos correctamente recuperaras tu espíritu navideño en un dos por tres** – Rachel le explico con suavidad – **el primer paso es aceptar que tienes un problema** – Quinn enarco su ceja derecha – **veamos si ya has cumplido el primer paso **

- **Lo hice** – Quinn aseguro con mucha rapidez

- **No, no lo has hecho… **

- **¿Cómo que no?, estoy aquí sentada dispuesta a escuchar o hacer lo que me digas que hacer. **

- **Vez, estas aquí porque te sientes obligada, no porque lo sientas de corazón **– aseguro Rachel con rapidez – **has aceptado recibir ayuda, pero muy en el fondo piensas que no la necesitas **

- **Eso no es suficiente… **

- **No si en verdad queremos que esto funcione… **

- **Bien, ¿qué debo hacer? **

- **Ya te dije, necesitas aceptar que tienes un problema **

- **Pero como lo hago** – Quinn cuestiono perdiendo un poco la paciencia

- **Tienes que sincerarte contigo misma, cierra los ojos y analiza el comportamiento que has tenido los últimos días** – Rachel le indico despacio mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Quinn resoplo un poco cansada y cerro sus ojos – **veamos, como me he comportado los últimos días** – susurro mientras se transportaba mentalmente a los días anteriores a ese – **rechace el suéter navideño que mi madre me tejió, lance a un ayudante de Santa en la fuente del centro comercial, me negué a comprar el árbol de navidad, no quise colocar la luces del frente, no envolví los regalos que compre, y no he participado en ningún evento de navidad** – abrió sus ojos de un golpe – **rayos soy un Grinch en proceso de formación **– exclamo con un poco de temor

- Rachel sonrió con satisfacción – **creo que ya has cumplido con el primer paso** – le informo a la rubia con suavidad – **ahora puedes pasar al segundo**

- **El cual es… **

- **Pedirle perdón a tus seres queridos por la mala actitud que has tenido… **

- **Bueno, eso de pedir disculpas no se me da muy bien** – la rubia informo despacio – **no puedo mandarles un email y** **ya** – pregunto con rapidez

- **No… **

- **Haces esto difícil… **

- **Tú lo estás haciendo difícil… **

- **¿Por qué haces esto?** – Quinn le pregunto con curiosidad

- **Porque es mi trabajo** – Rachel le informo despacio

- **Entonces te pagan por hacer esto **– la rubia cuestiono con rapidez

- **Ojala, pero no, lo hago porque me gusta ver a las personas disfrutar la navidad en familia. **

- **¿Cómo lo haces tú?** – Quinn pregunto con un tono afirmativo

- **Si como yo** – Rachel susurro bajando su mirada al suelo

Un pequeño e incomodo silencio cubrió el ambiente. Rachel seguía mirando al suelo mientras que Quinn miraba al frente. Ambas chicas estaban ligeramente nerviosas y ninguna de las dos lograba descifrar porque.

- **Bien, creo que es hora de llevar a cabo el segundo paso** – Rachel anuncio mientras se ponía de pie – **vamos quita esa, que no es nada difícil** – reprendió a la rubia por la cara había puesto

- **Si como no** – Quinn se quejo mientras se ponía a la par con la morena – **oigan pueden venir un segundo** – le pidió a su familia, que se encontraban en la cocina

- **¿Sucede algo?** – pregunto Judy entrando a la sala acompañada de su hija

- **Quinn tiene algo que decirles **– Rachel les anuncio – **vamos Quinn** – motivo a la rubia para que hablara

- **Quiero pedirles una disculpa por lo mal que me he portado** – Quinn se disculpo con rapidez

- **Por dios eso sonó tan falso y vacio como la vez que yo me disculpe con Rosie por haberle roto la nariz** – dijo Frannie con bastante sarcasmo

- **Lo estoy intentando Frannie** – Quinn gruño por el comentario de su hermana

- **No estás ni siquiera cerca de intentarlo **– Rachel le hizo saber de forma inmediata – **sinceramente creo que puedes hacerlo mejor**

- **De acuerdo** – Quinn acepto a regañadientes – **bien aquí vamos** – susurro mientras pensaba las palabras que utilizaría para disculparse – **quiero disculparme con cada una de ustedes por haberme comportado tan mal en estos últimos días** – miro a Judy – **madre no debí rechazar tu suéter, si sé que es muy llamativo, pero así eres tú, de igual manera no debí negarme a colocar las luces cuando me lo pediste, tenías razón cuando dijiste que el propósito de adornar en navidad no es ver quien lo hace mejor, sino hacerlo con cariño** – miro a su hermana – **Frannie** – **se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos – no sé qué te hice a ti pero lo siento sinceramente** – sentencio con rapidez

- **Te disculpo cielo** – Judy le hizo saber a su hija menor con un tono bastante cariñoso

- **A mí no me convences mucho** – Frannie dijo con rapidez

- **Frannie **– Judy reprendió a su hija mayor

- **Muy bien Quinn, haz hecho un buen trabajo **– Rachel felicito a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa – **ya has cumplido con los dos primeros paso, ahora solo te faltan dos mas **

- **Esto no es tan difícil** – Quinn admitió con un tono bastante confiado

- **Eso es lo que piensas, puede que te falten solo dos paso, pero son los dos paso que más conflictos crean** – la morena le hizo saber con suavidad – **el tercer paso es emendar los errores cometidos**

- **¿Todos? **

- **Todos y cada uno** – Rachel le dijo despacio

- **Por donde empiezo **

- **Recuerdo que dijiste que rechazaste el suéter navideño que tu madre te dio… **

- **Ya le pedí disculpa…**

- **Exacto, pero ahora debes enmendar tu error… **

- **¿De qué forma?**

Una pequeña sonrisa se marco en el rostro de Rachel al descifrar la forma perfecta en la cual la rubia podía corregir su error. A Quinn no le gustaba la forma en que la morena estaba sonriéndole, sabía que algo se le había ocurrido y fuera lo que fuera estaba muy segura de que no le iba agradar para nada.

* * *

-** ¿estas lista?**

- **Olvídalo no voy a salir así** – Quinn sentencio desde el interior de su habitación

- Rachel intento no reírse en voz alta al escuchar la negativa por parte de la rubia – **tienes que hacerlo, es uno de los pasos** – le recordó con rapidez – **además no creo que te veas tan mal **

- **Me veo más que mal, luzco ridícula… **

- **Exageras… **

- **En verdad crees que exagero** – pregunto Quinn abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe

La rubia llevaba puesto un suéter blanco con bordes rojos, en la parte izquierda tenía tejido un árbol de navidad, en la parte derecha tres cascanueces y en la espalda la cara de un reno. Rachel tomo un gran bocado de aire en un intento de aplacar el enorme deseo que sentía de reírse.

- **Te ves bien** – la morena dijo con un poco de dificulta

- **Mentirosa **

- **De acuerdo, quizás si te veas un poco chistosa, pero al mismo tiempo te ves adorable… **

- **Piensas que soy adorable** – la rubia pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Pienso que debes ir a mostrarle a tu madre como te quedo el suéter que te tejió** – le susurro despacio

- **Voy a necesitar terapia para poder superar esto** – Quinn aseguro caminando hacia las escaleras

* * *

- **Oh Quinnie que linda te ves** – Judy halago a su hija apenas la vio entrar a la sala – **no cabe duda de que ese suéter te sienta muy bien**

- **_Bien mal_** – pensó Quinn mientras forzaba una pequeña sonrisa – **si, es muy navideño** – aseguro mirando su suéter

- **Deberíamos tomarnos una foto** – Frannie propuso con rapidez – **digo, para que haya evidencia de que Quinnie se puso el suéter que mama le tejió con mucho amor **

- **No, creo que eso sea necesario** – Quinn trato de zafarse de quedar ridiculizada permanentemente

- **A mí me parece una gran idea **– Rachel apoyo la idea dada por Frannie – **es mas yo tomare la foto** – anuncio sacando su celular – **será una linda foto familiar **

- **Voy a matar a esta mujer** – susurro Quinn mientras su cuerpo era atrapado por el de su madre y su tía

Rachel espero a que todas las mujeres Fabray estuvieran listas y saco la fotografía. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo tierna que lucia Quinn haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras estaba rodeada por su familia.

- **Bien, quien quiere helado** – pregunto Judy con suavidad

- **Yo tengo que irme** – anuncio Rachel con rapidez

- **Deberías quedarte a tomar un helado** – Quinn le pidió con rapidez

- **Me encantaría, pero tengo que hacer algunas compras… **

- **Te acompaño a la puerta** – Quinn se ofreció con rapidez

Rachel se despide de las otras dos Fabray con simple gesto y se deja guiar por Quinn hacia la puerta principal. Durante el trayecto de la sala hacia la puerta ninguna de las dos jóvenes dijo nada. Pero una vez que se encuentran frente a la puerta Quinn se encarga de romper el silencio.

- **Supongo que te veré mañana **

- **Supones bien **

- **Tenía la leve esperanza de que la respuesta fuera otra **

- **No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente **

El silencio volvió a ser rey.

- **Bueno ya debo irme** – Rachel anuncio con suavidad – **mañana será un largo día, así que vendré temprano **

- **Te estaré esperando**

Rachel dejo un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia, y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás. Quinn observo a la morena hasta que esta se le perdió de vista, instintivamente se toco la mejilla en la cual había recibido aquel beso y de manera inconsciente una sonrisa tonta se marco en su rostro.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

- **Esto es ridículo** – Quinn se quejo bastante enfadada

- **Vamos Quinn ya deja de quejarte** – Rachel le pidió mientras caminaban hacia el jardín delantero de la casa de la rubia

- **Es que no veo porque hay que colocar las luces nuevamente **

- **Te recuerdo que estas enmendando los errores que cometiste **

- **Pensé que esto sería un poco menos tedioso **

- **Y eso que aun no hemos llegado a la parte interesante **

- **¿Cuál es la parte interesante? **

- **Lo harás completamente sola **

- **¿Bromeas? **

- **No **

- **Por favor **

- **Quinn tu eres la que necesitas hacer esto no yo **

- **No tú eres la chica que me tortura nada más **

- **Oh si en verdad te quisiera torturar, te obligaría a colocar las luces de toda la calle **

Quinn suspiro resignada y coloco la caja que llevaba en las manos en suelo, la abrió rápidamente y saco las extensiones de luces. Rachel sonrió divertida al ver como la rubia miraba con indecisión los posibles lugares en los cuales colocaría las luces.

- **De seguro tu novio debe vivir bajo una constante zozobra contigo** – Quinn le hizo saber mientras cubrió de luces la figura de un pequeño reno – **digo si obligas a una persona que apenas conoces a hacer todo esto, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le puedes hacer a el **

- **No te obligo, porque tu aceptaste que te ayudara** – Rachel le recordó con suavidad – **y por mi novio no te preocupes, porque no me gustan los chicos**

- **¿En serio?** – Quinn cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Por qué sonríes?**

- **No lo hago **

- **Si lo haces **

- **Estoy colocando las luces** – Quinn nuevamente retomo su trabajo

- **Estas interesada en mi** – Rachel le pregunta sin ningún pudor

- **¿Qué? **

- **Lo escuchaste **

Quinn dejo su trabajo a medias y se acerco despacio hacia donde se encontraba la morena, quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Digamos que tienes razón y estoy interesada en ti, eso sería malo **– la rubia le pregunto despacio

- **No** – Rachel negó inmediatamente – **seria un poco loco**

- **La vida está llena de locuras **

- **Creo que tienes que terminar de colocar las luces **

- **Ahora cambias el tema **

- **Nos estamos desviando de lo que en verdad importa **

- **He visto como me miras **

- **Quinn en la vida está llena de causas y efectos, los cuales son los actos que realizamos y las posibles consecuencias que estos tendrán en nosotros** – la morena le explico despacio – **se debe tener mucho cuidado con eso **

- **Entonces básicamente me estás diciendo, que si yo te beso en este preciso momento, algo malo podría pasar** – Quinn pregunto con rapidez

- **Posiblemente**

- **Tendremos que averiguarlo**

Quinn pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel con toda la intención de pegarla completamente a su cuerpo. De a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que ambas podían sentir sus alientos cálidos sobre sus labios. Finalmente cerraron por completo la brecha que separaba los labios de ambas, uniéndose así en un beso, que en un principio fue un simple roce. Rachel sintió como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, sin perder el tiempo tomo el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos e intensifico el beso. La revoluciones del beso fue bajando lentamente hasta que termino de la misma forma como empezó.

- **Guao **– fue lo único que Rachel pudo decir después de semejante beso

- **No se cayó el cielo, no exploto nada** – dijo Quinn mirando a su alrededor – **así que creo que tu teoría de causas y efectos es errada** – anuncio con una triunfante sonrisa

- **No puedes esperar una consecuencia de forma inmediata** – la morena le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Oh por favor Rachel, acepta que no va a pasar nada** – Quinn pidió soltándola para retomar nuevamente su trabajo con las luces

La rubia no había notado que tenía una de las trenzas de su zapato suelta, en mitad de su trayecto hacia el pequeño reno piso dicha trenza, resbalo y termino cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve. Rachel soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver como la rubia quedaba con su cara enterrada en la nieve.

- **Consecuencia **– aseguro la morena con rapidez

- Quinn levanto su cara y la giro despacio para mirarla – **eres despreciable** – le susurro despacio

* * *

- **Toma un poco de chocolate te ayudara a entrar en calor** – exclamo Rachel entregándole una taza de chocolate a la rubia

- **De seguro esto es lo más tonto que has visto que le ha pasado a una persona** – exclamo Quinn tomando la taza que la morena le ofrecía

- **Ni tanto, mis niños hacen cosas más tontas aun** – la morena aseguro con tranquilidad

- **¿Tienes hijos? **

- **No, hablo de mis alumnos, soy maestra** – Rachel le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Eso es genial** – Quinn exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Tú que eres? **

- **Yo soy escritora… **

- **¿En serio?** – La rubia asintió lentamente – **escribes historias de amor y esas cosas** – le pregunto con ligera emoción

- **Ah no, mi género es el suspenso… **

- **Tu más reciente publicación **

- **Brush The Murderer **

- **Bromeas, mi mejor amigo es fanático de esa novela** – Rachel exclamo completamente emocionada – **quien lo diría, estoy ayudando a una famosa escritora **

- **Y yo estoy siendo instruida por una hermosa maestra** – exclamo Quinn despacio – **y es la segunda vez que mi nariz queda fría por causa tuya** – se quejo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza

- **Oye la primera vez fue un accidente** – la morena le recordó con rapidez – **y la segunda vez, te advertí que algo podía pasarte **

- **Pudiste detenerme para que no te besara… **

- **Podía, pero quería ver cuál era la consecuencia **

- **O tal vez querías que te besara **

- **Linda percepción **

- **Cuales crees que serian las consecuencias si te beso nuevamente **

Rachel sintió su cuerpo temblar de pie a cabeza aquellos ojos verdes lograron atraparla por completo no podía dejar de mirarlos aunque quisiera. Por su parte Quinn sin detenerse a pensar en nada fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de la pequeña morena. Pudo ver como esta cerró sus ojos al sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancias cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza, por lo que ambas dieron un gran salto hacia atrás.

- **Llegamos **– Frannie se anuncio casi gritando

- **Por Dios Frannie siempre tienes que gritar** – Judy reprendió a su hija mayor – **estamos en casa** – se anuncio usando el mismo tono que su hija había usado anteriormente

- Quinn no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos mientras negaba con su cabeza – **ellas dos son increíbles** – susurro con rapidez

- **A mí me parecen adorables** – Rachel le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Oh ahí están** – dijo Judy apenas descubrió a las chicas en la sala – **¿cómo les fue?** – pregunto con curiosidad

- Quinn y Rachel se miraron entre sí – **Genial** – aseguraron ambas al mismo tiempo – d**e hecho estábamos a punto de ir a centro comercial** – Rachel informo con rapidez

- **Para que vamos a ir al centro comercial** – Quinn cuestiono un poco confundida

- **Tienes que comprar los regalos **

- **Yo ya compre los regalos **

- **Pero no los envolviste, ahora necesitas comprar unos nuevos **

- **No puedo simplemente envolver los que compre **

- **No **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Porque no hay facto sorpresa Quinn, no lo hay **– aseguro Rachel con rapidez

- **Ella cada día me cae mejor** – exclamo Frannie con una gran sonrisa

- **Ahora vamos, que para mañana es tarde… **

- **No quiero ir** – la rubia se quejo mientras era arrastrada por Rachel hacia la salida

- Frannie arqueo su ceja derecha al ver la interacción entre las otras dos chicas – **¿qué pasa con esas dos?** – Frannie le pregunto a su madre con rapidez

- **Se están enamorando **– aseguro Judy con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	4. Chapter Three - Steps Part Two

**A Christmas To Remember**

**Chapter Three**

**Steps Part Two**

- **Es normal que se tarde tanto** – pregunto Quinn mientras esperaba para mandar a envolver los regalos que acababa de comprar

- **Desde que estamos aquí, ya te he escuchado quejarte más de seis veces** – Rachel le informo con suavidad – **dime una cosa eres así siempre o solo en las épocas festivas** – la rubia sonrió levemente ante la pregunta su pregunta – **sabes deberías dejar de gruñir tanto, es época de amor, reconciliación, paz **

- **Ya suenas como Frannie** – aseguro Quinn con sarcasmo

- **Tu hermana tiene una buena actitud, y tú deberías copiarla **– la morena la sugirió con rapidez

- **Frannie es una soñadora empedernida que piensa que puede confiar en todo el mundo** – Quinn relato con suavidad

- **Pues es un maravilloso don el que tiene… **

- **En verdad crees eso **

- **Si **

- **Siguiente** – llamo el encargado del departamento de

- **Necesito que envuelvan estos regalos por favor** – Quinn le pidió al empleado con rapidez

- **¿Quiere un papel de regalo normal o el especial? **

- **Cuál es la diferencia entre ambos** – Quinn pregunto con calma

- **El especial es un poco más suave **

- **Vaya, pensé que diría que era mágico** – soltó la rubia con sarcasmo – **quiero el normal **

- **Deberías utilizar el especial** – Rachel sugirió con suavidad

- **Porque, si de igual manera lo van a romper** – la rubia dijo con rapidez

- **No importa l que vayan hacer con el papel, lo que importa es el gesto **

- **Estoy teniendo un buen gesto, estoy comprando regalos nuevos y aparte los estoy mandando a forrar, que mas quieren** – Quinn soltó con rapidez

- **Podrías dejar de ser tan gruñona por un segundo** – Rachel le pidió con seriedad

- **Y tú podrías dejar de comportarte como un ayudante de Santa** – Quinn ataco a la morena sin piedad

- **Prefiero ser eso que una amargada sin motivo como tu** – la morena la ataco con rabia

- **Pues yo prefiero ser una amargada, que una ilusa, y tonta que se la pasa ayudando a personas que ni conoce en la navidad, para no tener que estar solo porque ni siquiera su propia familia la soporta **– Quinn ataco a la morena sin piedad

Rachel abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo al escuchar las palabras proferidas por la rubia y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la salida del local. Todas las personas que estaban presentes posaron su mirada sobre Quinn.

- **¿Qué?** – pregunto la rubia con un poco de enfado

Quinn ya se sentía bastante mal por lo que acaba de hacer y lo último que necesitaba era que un montón de extraños la hicieran sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía

* * *

- **Rachel** – grito intentando que la morena detuviera sus pasos, pero esta mas bien acelero lo mas que pudo – **quieres esperar un momento por favor** – pidió interceptándola

- **Déjame **– Rachel le exigió llena de enojo

- **Lo siento de acuerdo, en verdad** – Quinn se disculpo mientras seguía los pasos de Rachel – **por favor, discúlpame **

- **Olvídalo **– la morena sentencio con rapidez – **tu hermana tenía mucha razón, eres un Grinch en proceso de formación **

- **Oh claro, ahora crees conocer mucho acerca de mi **– Quinn respondió con bastante sarcasmo

- **Se lo suficiente… **

- **Así, a ver dime quien soy** – la rubia le exigió con rapidez

- Rachel se giro para enfrentarla – **eres una malcriada que cree que todos deben conformarse con lo poco que dad **– le dijo con rudeza a la rubia frente a ella

- **Bien acertaste** – Quinn informo con tranquilidad – **ahora yo voy a decir quién eres tu **– la morena puso sus ojos en blanco y retomo nuevamente su marcha – **tu eres una **– se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabia absolutamente nada acerca de ella –** estirada** – sentencio con firmeza

- **Ni siquiera estas cerca… **

- **Bien, no sé nada de ti, pero puedo adivinarlo** – la rubia aseguro con rapidez – **te dedicas ayudar a las personas en navidad porque pasas el resto del año haciendo cosas malas **– Rachel ni siquiera se inmuto – **no, bien, entonces te dedicas ayudar a las personas en navidad porque tienes un matrimonio infeliz y tu único escape es este. No este es mejor, ayudas a las personas en navidad porque tu familia es verdaderamente pesada y no soportas estar con ellos** – se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la morena girarse para enfrentarla nuevamente – **creo que di justo en el blanco** – afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

- **Ayudo a las personas en navidad para no estar sola en mi apartamento recordando que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto un día antes de noche buena** – la sonrisa burlona de Quinn se borro de forma inmediata – **así es, hace cuatro años mis padres regresaban de una fiesta cuando un camión se atravesó en su camino y los mato al instante** – sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas acumuladas – **mientras todos estaban disfrutando de su cena familiar, yo estaba en un cementerio sola, sepultando la única familia que tenia **

- **Jesucristo, Rachel, yo lo siento mucho en verdad** – la rubia se disculpo con rapidez – **soy una verdadera imbécil**

Quinn observo como Rachel se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca. Rápidamente la rubia imito dicha acción. Podía ver claramente el debate interno que sostenía la morena mientras mantenía su mirada estaba fija al frente.

- **Rachel cómo es posible que te guste la navidad, después de haber vivido algo así** – Quinn le pregunto despacio

- **Porque ellos no querían que yo cambiara, me lo dijeron muchas veces** – confeso la morena con rapidez – **"Rachel no importa lo que te suceda en esta vida, nunca cambies" **– cito las palabras de sus progenitores

- **Muy valiente de tu parte** – la rubia le dijo con suavidad – **yo no hubiese podido cumplir esa promesa**

- **Porque te cuesta tanto ser feliz Quinn, lo tienes todo** – Rachel la interrogo con suavidad

- **No lo sé, soy el tipo de persona que siempre ve el vaso medio vacío, creo que está en mi genética** – exclamo Quinn en un tono bastante bajo – **lamento lo que sucedió con tus padres **– le susurro con suavidad a la morena

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron, para perderse en una conexión mágicamente poderosa, sintieron como sus cuerpos temblaron ligeramente. Rachel sin saber bien porque comenzó acercar su rostro al de la rubia con la clara intención de besarla. Pero antes de que la pequeña brecha que separaba sus labios fuera cerrada el repicar de una campana llamo la atención de Quinn.

- **Conozco a ese duende** – la rubia susurro frunciendo ligeramente su ceño

- **Perdón **– Rachel pregunto con una interrogante mirada

- **Recuerdas que te dije que una de las cosas malas que había hecho fue lanzar a un ayudante de Santa dentro de una fuente** – la morena asintió con rapidez – **pues ahí está el duende agredido** – informo señalando hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño hombrecillo vestido de verde y que tocaba una campana indicándole a los niños que Santa estaba a punto de llegar

- **Otro error que enmendar** – sentencio Rachel poniéndose de pie – **esto será interesante** – aseguro con un pequeña sonrisa mientras arrastraba a la rubia hacia aquel pequeño hombrecillo

* * *

- **Permiso, permiso, con permiso** – Rachel apartaba a los pequeños que estaban en la fila esperando a entrevistarse con Santa

- **Oigan ustedes dos, fórmense como es debido** – pidió una pequeña niña al ver ambas chicas pararse delante de ella

- **No vinimos a ver a Santa** – Rachel le informo con rapidez – **solo queremos hablar con uno de sus ayudante **

- **Mas les vale **

- **¿Estás amenazándonos?** – Quinn le pregunto a la pequeña con rapidez

- **Soy experta en la disciplina de te-kondo** – informo la niña intentando sonar ruda

- **Y yo soy experta lanzando personas pequeñas a las fuentes de los centros comerciales **– la rubia la amenazo con seriedad

- **Basta, no me hagan llamar a sus representantes **– Rachel intervino en la disputa creada entre la rubia y la pequeña – **oye tu ayudante numero tres** – llamo al pequeño hombrecillo – **ven para acá**

- **No me tomare una foto con su hijo, lo tengo terminantemente prohibido** – sentencio el hombre con rapidez

- **No lo llame para eso** – Rachel le hizo saber con rapidez – **hay una persona que quiere verlo** – apunto con su dedo a la rubia que estaba detrás del ayudante

- **¿Tu?** – pregunto el hombrecillo con sus ojos entrecerrados

- **Si yo** – Quinn respondió con suavidad

- **¿Qué quieres? **

- **Vengo a disculparme por lo que te hice la vez pasada** – la rubia le informo bajando su mirada al suelo

- **Queras decir que vienes a disculparte por haberme arrojado a la fuente de agua **– el hombre le recordó con un tono bastante serio

- **Oye en verdad lo siento**

- **Claro **

- **Estoy disculpándome sinceramente **

- **Y yo te dije claro **

- **Por dios que clase de ayudante de santa actúa de esa manera**

- **Uno que fue agredido por una rubia oxigenada **

- **Soy rubia natural, pequeño gnomo **

- **Mide tus palabras, porque esta vez estoy preparado para hacerte sufrir **

- **Así, que piensas hacer eh, vas a golpearme con tu pequeño bastoncito de caramelo, o vas acusarme con Santa** – la rubia le pregunto con sarcasmo mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la par con el duende – **vamos pequeño dame tu mejor golpe **

Sin pensarlo dos veces el pequeño hombrecillo saco una pistola eléctrica y le propino a la rubia una fuerte descarga, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo inconsciente. Rachel abrió sus ojos enormemente, mientras alternaba su mirada entre la rubia y el pequeño hombrecillo.

* * *

- **Humm **– Quinn musito mientras iba recuperando el conocimiento

La rubia fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, podía sentir la suave y acolchonada tela bajo su espalda, se removió ligeramente, durante unos segundos estudio el entorno a su alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta, de que estaba en una funeraria y que su cuerpo estaba metido en una urna

- **Pero qué diablos** – exclamo mientras se incorporaba con rapidez – **oh por dios estoy muerta **– pregunto con enfado

- **Así es**

- **Rachel** – exclamo la rubia al ver a la morena parada aun lado de su urna

- **Hola Quinn** – saludo a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Cómo es posible que este muerta? **

- **Bueno resulta ser que había una fuga en la pista de hielo, te encontrabas parada sobre un pequeño pozo de agua y esto hizo que la descarga eléctrica te ocasionara un paro cardiaco** – Rachel le conto lo sucedido

- **No puedo creer que ese estúpido gnomo me haya matado **

- **Si te sirve de consuelo, el está verdaderamente apenado por lo sucedido **

- **Ah sí, eso me da bastante consuelo** – soltó la rubia con sarcasmo – **donde esta todo el mundo** – pregunto al ver que no había mas nadie aparte de Rachel

- **Es noche buena Quinn, me imagino que deben estar en sus casas disfrutando en familia** – dijo la morena con tranquilidad

- **Ya, eso lo entiendo, pero donde esta mi familia **

- **Pues resulta ser que el dueño del centro comercial sintió temor de que tu familia lo demandara, así que les regalo un viaje en un crucero por tres meses con todos los gastos pagos **– le informo despacio

- **No puedo creer que mi familia ande de viaje mientras yo estoy muerta** – la rubia no podía creer lo que sucedía

- **Pues ya estas muerta, así que no tenía ningún sentido que dejaran pasar semejante oportunidad **

- **Por dios, no le importo a mi propia familia, no le importo a casi nadie** – Quinn susurro sin poder creérselo – **solo a ti **– miro a la morena – **eres la única persona a la que en verdad le importo **

- **Ni tanto, tengo una cita con la paramédico que te atendió en el centro comercial, y bueno la funeraria queda cerca del restaurante donde nos vamos a ver, por lo que pase a verte un momento, pero ya me voy** – Rachel le informo con rapidez

- **Espera, espera, me vas a dejar sola en mi propio funeral** – Quinn pregunto con incredulidad

- **¿Porque te quejas? tienes exactamente lo que mereces, quizás sino hubieras sido tan necia y nos habrías permitido que te ayudáramos en estos momentos no estarías sola, pero como dicen por ahí, uno cosecha lo que siembra** – la morena le hizo saber con bastante seriedad

- **Supongo que tienes razón** – Quinn admitió bajando su mirada

- **Ahora vuelve a recostarte en tu urna** – Rachel le pidió a la rubia mientras la empujaba sobre su espalda – **porque le pedí a la funeraria que fuera de las acolchona-ditá, para que estuvieras más cómoda**

- **Gracias por pasar a verme antes de tu cita** – Quinn le agradeció a la morena con sinceridad

- **De nada, ahora duerme tranquila** – le pidió antes de cerrar la urna nuevamente

* * *

- **Quinn**

- **Hmm** – musito despacio abriendo sus ojos de apoco

- **Vamos Quinn reacciona **

- **Rachel** – susurro la rubia al descifrar el rostro de la morena a escasos centímetros del suyo – **¿estoy muerta?** – pregunto con un tono bastante temeroso

- **No **

- **¿Fui electrocutada por un ayudante de Santa? **

- **Si **

La rubia estudio con su mirada todo a su alrededor y una vergüenza enorme se apodero de su cuerpo cuando noto que era observaba por varias personas que se habían aglomerado a su alrededor.

- **¿Qué vergüenza?** – susurro en voz baja

- **Bien el espectáculo termino** – Rachel le anuncio a las demás personas – **daremos una nueva interpretación el sábado, lo esperaremo**s – miro nuevamente a la rubia – **ahora levantarte antes de que otros curiosos se acerquen** – pidió mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

- **Condenado gnomo** – se quejo frotándose el cuello – **espero que Santa le deje un saco de carbón debajo de su árbol **

- **Es lindo ver tus deseos** – Rachel le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – **deberías ir a una clínica para que un medico te chequee **– sugirió al ver como la rubia caminaba a tropezones

- **Estoy bien** – Quinn le aseguró con suavidad – **no es la primera vez que recibo una descarga eléctrica **

- **Pero te apuesto que si es la primera por parte de una persona que mide medio metro** –aseguro la morena bastante divertida

- **Jajaja, vamos a burlarnos de Quinn porque una persona más pequeña logro vencerla** – soltó con sarcasmo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

- **Quinn** – llamo a la rubia logrando que esta detuviera sus pasos – **no se te olvida algo importante** – le pregunto con suavidad

- **Los regalos** – exclamo recordando ese pequeño detalle

* * *

- **Alguien en casa** – pregunto Quinn apenas cruzo la puerta – **mama, Frannie** – insistió pero no tuvo respuesta alguna – **¿donde andarán esas dos?** – cuestiono mientras se adentraba hacia el interior de su morada – **será mejor que deje estos regalos debajo del árbol**

- Rachel descubrió una nota puesta sobre la chimenea – **eh Quinn creo que eso es para ti **– le hizo saber a la rubia señalando la chimenea

- Quinn tomo la nota para leerla – **hemos ido a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana, regresaremos luego **– leyó en voz alta

- **¿Fiesta?**

- **Sí, mi madre siempre hace una fiesta en noche buena e invita a los vecinos** – conto mientras dejaba los regalos al pie del árbol – **suele ser divertida hasta que a Frannie le da por cantar canciones navideñas **

- **Suena genial** – Rachel aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **No, no lo es** – la rubia sentencio con rapidez

- **Tenemos que hacer galletas**

- **¿Qué? **

- **Si va haber una fiesta navideña, tienen que haber galletas navideñas **

- **Eso no es realmente necesario **

- **Oye tu misma dijiste que no habías participado en ninguna actividad navideña **

- **Pero… **

- **Hacer galletas es una actividad muy navideña **

- **¿Acabas de inventar eso?**

- **No**

- **Yo no sé hacer galletas navideñas **

- **Descuida que yo si** – Rachel le informo llevándola hacia la cocina – **por lo que tú serás mi asistente** – le hizo saber con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Doy saltos de alegría **

* * *

- **Muy bien Quinn, ahora arroja la harina con mucho cuidado** – la morena pidió mientras removía con cuidado la mescla

- **Oh ahí una pequeña broza** – Quinn informo y rápidamente dio un soplo que ocasiono que la harina que se encontraba en la palma de su mano fue a parar en el rostro de Rachel – **ups lo siento** – se disculpo intentando no reírse por lo sucedido

- **Yo también lo siento **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Por esto** – rápidamente la morena estrello la paleta llena de mescla contra la cara de Quinn

- **Oh esto es la guerra** – sentencio la rubia

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cocina se convirtió en una campo de batalla. Las risas incontrolables resonaban por todo el lugar mientras que el piso y los mesones eran bañados por harina de trigo y mescla para galletas. Las chicas parecían dos niñas pequeñas que realizaban una de sus tantas travesuras

* * *

- **Muy bien este es mi baño **– anuncio Quinn entrando al cuarto de baño de su habitación, seguida por la morena – **esta es la manilla del agua caliente, esta la del agua fría, debes girar ambas para que el agua quede tibia porque de lo contrario quedaras como un pollo desplumado o un cadáver en pleno polo sur** – daba las instrucciones como usar la ducha – **aquí están la toallas y te dejare algo de ropa sobre la cama para que uses mientras tu ropa se lava**

- **Gracias** – Rachel agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Bien disfruta de tu ducha** - intento dirigirse hacia la puerta pero le fue imposible ya que el cuerpo de la morena estaba en mitad de su camino – **Rach no puedo salir si te quedas ahí parada** – susurro mirando fijamente a la morena

- **Entones tendré que moverme** – susurro la morena con suavidad mientras daba un pasa al frente para quedar más cerca aun de Quinn – **pero que pasaría si no lo hago** – pregunto mirando los seductores labios de la rubia

Rachel sin detenerse a pensar en nada dio el primer paso, Quinn contuvo la respiración al notar como la morena se iba acercando suavemente. Sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, podían sentir sus alientos sobre sus labios, mientras se miraban fijamente. No hubo más preámbulo que atrasara lo incontenible.

Unieron sus labios en un delicado beso que al principio fue un simple roce sin, pero pasado unos segundos las manos de Rachel se fueron aferrando con fuerza al cuello de la rubia mientras el beso iba subiendo de intensidad.

Quinn sujeto con fuerza las caderas de la morena y pudo sentir como la lengua de esta empezaba a rozar su labio inferior haciéndole saber que buscaba entrar. No opuso resistencia alguna, entreabrió sus labios lo suficiente para dejarla entrar y así encontrarse con la suya propia.

La manos de Rachel comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa de Quinn mientras estaba se dedicaba a dejar suaves y tiernos besos sobre su cuello. Había muchas razones para detener lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero decidieron olvidarse del resto del mundo, simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar.

* * *

Rachel estaba atrapada contra la pared de la ducha, no podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos mientras sentía como Quinn atacaba su cuello con feroces besos al mismo tiempo que sus dedos trabajaban con decisión su zona íntima, la morena sin pensarlo rodeo la cintura de la escritora con una de sus piernas para acercar más sus cuerpos.

Quinn siente como la morena se abraza a ella para poder mantenerse en pie apoyándose en su hombro donde puede sentir las mordidas sobre su piel, y esto solo hace que aumente el ritmo de su mano. Puede sentir como la respiración de Rachel también aumenta, así como el nivel de sus gemidos. Entonces mueve con más fuerza sus dedos logrando que esta estalle en un grito que rápidamente es silenciado por su boca.

Rachel se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de la rubia, podía sentir su respiración agitada al igual que las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón. La rubia dejo varios besos sobre su hombro izquierdo. No había palabras, solo el sonido del agua que corriera por sus cuerpos.

* * *

"Increíble" esa era la palabra para describir lo que había sucedido entre ellas. Cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso se había dado de forma tan natural, que sin lugar a dudas todo fue increíble. Ahora estaban recostadas sobre la cama. Rachel descasaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn, acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos el brazo de la misma.

- **Como podías hablar si estabas muerta** – cuestiono la morena con suavidad

- **No lo sé, realmente ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que es un sueño algo tonto **

- **Yo creo más bien, que tu subconsciente te lo está haciendo saber que tu actitud no es la mejor **

- **Tú crees **

- **Aja **

- **Pues no tiene de que preocuparse, ya entendí muy bien el mensaje **

- **Lo hiciste **

- **Así es **

- **Eso es bueno debe… **

- **Quinn** – Judy llama a la rubia desde el pasillo interrumpiendo la conversación

- **Si **

- **Necesito que bajes un momento a la sala **

- **Enseguida voy**

- **No tardes por favor **

- **Sonó muy seria** – Rachel dijo con preocupación – **¿crees que sepa que estoy aquí? **

- **No lo creo **– dijo Quinn con rapidez – **iré a ver que quiere** – anuncio mientras buscaba algo de ropa

- **Quinn no quie… **

- Las palabras de la morena quedaron a medias cuando los labios sedientos de Quinn se estrellaron contra los suyos – **cualquier cosa que sea, te aseguro que no afectara en nada esto** – aseguro mientras señalaba con su dedo a ambas – **ahora regreso** – susurro antes de darle otro pequeño beso

Con mucha seguridad se dirigió hacia la parte baja de la casa, pudo ver a su madre esperándola al pie de las escaleras. La mujer tenía ese semblante rígido que solo mostraba cuando algo no andaba bien. Mentalmente Quinn se iba preparo para lo que se le venía, ya que se imaginaba que su progenitora estaba así, debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente con Rachel.

- **Sé que Rachel esta en tu habitación y fue por eso que te pedí que bajaras** – Judy le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Nosotras no… bueno si… pero te aseguro** – balbuceaba con nerviosismo sin atreverse a ver de frente a su madre

- **No te hice bajar por eso **

- **¿En serio?… bueno si es por el desastre de la cocina lo voy a limpiar **

- **Tampoco es por el desastre de la cocina **

- **Entonces… porque pediste verme a solas **

- **Cuando tú hermana y yo regresamos de hacer las compras, encontramos a una persona esperando afuera de la casa** – la mujer le informo despacio a su hija

- **¿Quién? **

- **Amy **

- **¿Qué?** – pregunto en un susurro mientras sentía como su pecho se contraía fuertemente – **Amy está aquí **

- **Si **

- **¿Qué hace aquí?**

- **Creo que es bastante obvio que vino a verte** – Judy le susurro a su hija en un tono bastante bajo – **ahora será mejor que vayas a la sala y hables con ella**

- **Pero Rach… **

- **Descuida yo me encargo** – Judy le hizo saber con rapidez – **tú has lo que te digo**

- **Gracias **

- **Ahora ve **

Quinn vio a su madre irse escaleras arriba, tomo un bocado de aire antes de dirigirse hacia la sala donde se encontraba aquella persona una vez ocupo uno de los lugares más importante en su corazón. Llego hasta la entrada de la sala y la vio sentada en uno de los sofás mirando hacia el frente. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello castaño ondulado del cual estaba más vivo que nunca, su perfilado rostro se veía muy bien cuidado y su elegante vestimenta dejaba ver que su trabajo le estaba dando muy buenos frutos. Movía sus piernas ligeramente, un claro signo de que estaba nerviosa o ansiosa.

- **Amy** – pronuncio su nombre con suavidad, la joven giro su cabeza para mirarla y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

Rachel paseaba por la habitación estudiando cada detalle con su mirada. Se había tomado el atrevimiento de revisar el closet para tomar una camisa de la rubia y cubrir su cuerpo. Miraba las fotografías que estaban en las mesitas de noche, sonrió con ternura al ver lo linda que se veía Quinn tanto en su etapa de niñez como de adolescencia, sin duda alguna su físico había cambiado considerablemente, pero su sonrisa era exacta igual, mantenía esa esencia especial que la hacía tan genuina.

- **Rachel **

Escuchar la voz de Judy llamándola desde el otro lado de la puerta la hizo ponerse excesivamente nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior mientras se debatía entre si responder o no.

- **Sé que estas ahí… **

El corazón de Rachel se acelero a mil cuando vio la manilla de la puerta girarse. La figura de Judy apareció segundos después, la mujer mayor la miro de arriba abajo y fue justo ahí cuando la morena fue consciente de que estaba parada frente a su futura suegra portando solamente una camisa.

- **Yo… no se… lamento mucho esta situación** – se disculpo con rapidez

- **Descuida, no estoy aquí para reprenderte ni nada **

- **No **

- **Estoy aquí para informarte que mi hija está atendiendo a una visita, y subirá apenas termine **

- **Claro **

- **Rachel por favor no vayas a salir de esta habitación **

- **Porque lo dices como… están ocultándome algo **

- **¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, mira tú solo espera aquí, por favor **

- **De acuerdo **

Rachel siguió a Judy con la mirada hasta que esta salió de la habitación. Durante unos segundos medito la petición que le fue realizada. La cual no era difícil de cumplir, pero el ser humano es famoso por su espíritu de curiosidad, ese que te lleva a hacer exactamente lo que te pidieron que no hicieras. Sin perder el tiempo fue al cuarto de baño y se coloco su ropa, no le importo que esta estuviera sucia.

- **Veamos que sucede** – sentencio antes de salir de la habitación

Rachel bajo con mucho cuidado las escaleras, intentando no ser escuchada por nadie que estuviera cerca, sonrió ligeramente ya que estaba actuando exactamente como una ladrona. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar aquel loco pensamiento. Llego hasta la parte baja de la casa, puedo escuchar leve murmullo de proveniente de la cocina, sigilosamente se fue acercando, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y por la pequeña brecha pudo ver a Judy y Frannie, quienes se encontraban limpiando el desastre que ella y Quinn habían hecho. Ambas mujeres hablaban en voz baja. La morena puso toda su concentración en intentar escuchar

- **Pero crees que regresen **

- **Lo más probable, sabes muy bien lo que significo para tu hermana **

- **¿Qué va a pasar con Rachel?**

- **Lo más probable es que termine con el corazón roto **

- **Eso es muy injusto… Quinn no debió ilusionarla **

- **Frannie, tu hermana no podía predecir que esto pasaría **

Rachel no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no quería creerlo. Necesitaba una explicación por parte de Quinn. Camino decidida hacia la sala, su corazón martillaba con fuerzas como queriendo salirse de su interior. Cuando estaba a solo un paso de la entrada de la sala, dudo por unos segundos, quizás estaba actuando mal y debía esperar como la rubia se lo había pedido. Ahora tenía dos opciones a elegir, regresar a la habitación o entrar a la sala.

- **Opción B** – susurro con decisión

Apenas Rachel cruzo la entrada de la sala, se arrepintió de haber elegido la opción B. no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ahí a solo unos escasos metros de distancia estaba Quinn compartiendo un cariñoso abrazo con una hermosa chica. Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba salir de ahí y cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor, por lo que de la misma forma como entro, salió, pero no solo salió de la sala, también salió de la vida de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588 **


	5. Chapter Four - Stay With Me

**A Christmas To Remember**

**Chapter Four **

**Stay With Me**

- **Amy **

- **Si **

- **¿Qué hace aquí?**

- **Creo que es bastante obvio que vino a verte** – Judy le susurro a su hija en un tono bastante bajo – **ahora será mejor que vayas a la sala y hables con ella **

- **Pero Rach… **

- **Descuida yo me encargo** – Judy le hizo saber con rapidez – **tú has lo que te digo **

- **Gracias… **

- **Ahora ve **

Quinn vio a su madre irse escaleras arriba, tomo un bocado de aire antes de dirigirse hacia la sala donde se encontraba aquella persona una vez ocupo uno de los lugares más importante en su corazón. Llego hasta la entrada de la sala y la vio sentada en uno de los sofás mirando hacia el frente. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello castaño ondulado del cual estaba más vivo que nunca, su perfilado rostro se veía muy bien cuidado y su elegante vestimenta dejaba ver que su trabajo le estaba dando muy buenos frutos. Movía sus piernas ligeramente, un claro signo de que estaba nerviosa o ansiosa.

- **Amy **– pronuncio su nombre con suavidad, la joven giro su cabeza para mirarla y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

- **Es bueno verte de nuevo** – aseguro la joven con suavidad

- **Lo mismo digo** – la rubia se acerco para sentarse a su lado – **No sabía que vendrías a New York para las fiestas **

- **Fue una decisión de última hora **

- **No es que no me agrade verte, pero que haces aquí **

- **Quería verte **– anuncio despacio – **fui a tu apartamento y tu conserje me aviso que habías venido a pasar las fiestas a casa de tu madre **

- **Si, no quería estar sola en navidad** – confeso un poco apenada – **aunque desde hace unos días me he estado comportando con un Grinch **

- **En serio… **

- **Descuida, Frannie me consiguió ayuda con un grupo** – la rubia le hizo saber con rapidez

- **No sabía que existían grupos de que prestaran ese tipo de ayuda** – anuncio la joven con suavidad

- **Ni yo **

- **Que impredecible es la vida **

- **Como te va en tu trabajo** – Quinn desvió el rumbo de la conversación con rapidez

- **Muy bien, después de la temporada navideña voy a recibir un ascenso** – Amy le hizo saber con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Qué bien por ti… **

- **¿Cómo va tú nueva novela? **

- **Está casi terminada, cuando salga te enviare una copia firmada **

- **Te ves feliz **

- **He conocido a una persona que me hace que me sienta feliz **– anuncio con rapidez –

Quinn no podía creer que estuviera diciéndole a Amy que estaba feliz sin ella, cuando hace tres meses atrás pensó que se moriría de tristeza por la partida de esta. Pero ahora todo era diferente, se sentía diferente, porque estaba enamorada de aquella hermosa morena que hace tres días había entrado a su vida gracias a un pequeño tropiezo.

- **Bueno me tengo que ir, aun tengo que hacer unas cuantas compras** – anuncio la castaña levantándose del sofá – **solo pase a saludar **

- **Gracias por la visita** – Quinn le agradeció poniéndose a la par con la joven – **sabes mañana en la noche mi madre dará su tradicional fiesta navideña, sería maravilloso que asistieras **

- **Lo considerare** – miro a la rubia fijamente a los ojos – **me di gusto verte Quinn **

- **Igualmente **

Ambas jóvenes compartieron un cálido y cordial abrazo. No había sentimientos románticos de por medio, solo era un gesto de afecto, entre dos personas que conservan una amistad después de haber tenido una bonita relación. Quinn acompaño a la castaña hasta la puerta. Una vez que esta salió de la casa soltó un pequeño suspiro de nostalgia, era imposible no sentirla en ese momento. La rubia sacudió su cabeza con rapidez y rápidamente se encamino a su habitación. Necesitaba decirle a Rachel lo que sentía. Lo que significaba para ella.

- **Rachel** – la llamo suavemente cuando entro en su habitación y no se vio a la morena – **Rach estas en el baño** – insistió dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño

Un muy mal presentimiento se aglomero en su pecho, no quería adelantarse a nada. Quizás Rachel se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a su madre a limpiar el desastre que habían causado hacia un par de horas atrás.

- **Oigan Rachel esta con ustedes** – Quinn interrogo a su familia entrando a la cocina

- **No está en tu habitación** – pregunto Judy con rapidez

- **No **

- **Pero ahí la deje hace rato **

- **Pues ahí no esta**

Judy busco con la mirada a su hija mayor, y esta movió sus hombros hacia arriba dándole a entender que ella tampoco sabía dónde estaba la morena. El mal presentimiento de que encontraba dentro de Quinn aumentó más aun al ver que ni su madre ni su hermana sabían que había pasado con su Rachel.

* * *

- **Necesito encontrarla** – sentencio Quinn mientras recorría la sala de una lado a otro

- **Y como vas a encontrarla** – Judy le pregunto con suavidad

- **La tarjeta** – recordó la tarjeta que su hermana tenía en su posición – **Frannie necesito la tarjeta** – le informo con rapidez

- **Ah la perdí** – Frannie anuncio un poco temerosa

- **¿Cómo que la perdiste? **

- **No sé donde la puse… **

- **Pero logras recordar la dirección del centro donde encontraste a Rachel, verdad **– la rubia pregunto llena de esperanza

- **Por favor Quinn, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice ayer y quieres que recuerde una dirección de hace dos días** – Frannie exclamo con un poco de sarcasmo

- **Voy a matarte** – la rubia sentencio con severidad

- **Espera, espera** – pidió Judy interponiéndose entre sus dos hijas – **creo que debes calmarte un poco y pensar con la cabeza fría **

- **Si hazle caso a mi madre, ella es muy sabia** – Frannie hablo con nerviosismo

- **Necesito es encontrar a Rachel** – dijo con preocupación – **y ahora no podre hacerlo gracias a la torpeza de mi adorada hermana **

- **Oye no soy torpe** – Frannie replico con enfado – **puedo llevarte hasta el centro ese donde encontré a tu adorada Rachel **

- **Dijiste que no recordabas la dirección** – Quinn cuestiono a su hermana

- **Es verdad, pero tengo más o menos una idea de donde es, estoy segura de que si voy hasta allá, podre ubicarme lo suficiente para dar con el lugar** – Frannie explico con rapidez

- **Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos** – anuncio la rubia caminando hacia la puerta

- **Ah Quinn creo que deberíamos esperar hasta mañana **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Ese centro trabaja hasta las 6:00pm y** – miro el reloj en su muñeca – **en estos momentos son las 7:00pm **

- Quinn resoplo con frustración – **de acuerdo, pero mañana a primera hora iremos a buscar ese centro** – sentencio con firmeza

- **Descuida, una vez que estemos allá solo me tomara dos segundos encontrar ese edificio** – la mayor de la Frabay aseguro con tranquilidad

* * *

- Frannie miraba las calles intentando descifrar hacia donde ir – **creo que debemos ir por esta calle y luego doblar hacia la derecha** – indico con suavidad – **¿qué? **– pregunto al ver la mirada que su hermana menor le daba en ese momento

- **Ya pasamos por esa calle** – Quinn le hizo saber con suavidad

- **¿En serio? **

- **Más de 6 veces Frannie, hemos ido a la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba, abajo** – aseguro la rubia con bastante seriedad – **estamos caminando en circulo** – anuncio con desesperación

- **Circulo** –susurro Frannie sobándose la barbilla – **creo que deberíamos rodear estos edificios por la parte de atrás** – sugirió con suavidad

- **Eso ya lo hicimos **– Quinn le informo sacudiéndola de un lado a otro – **llevamos más de dos horas caminando y aun no logras encontrar el condenado edificio**

- **Lo siento Quinn** – la castaña se disculpo bastante apenada – **pero siento que me falta algo **

- **Si, cerebro **

- **No, es que, la primera vez que busque ese edificio, estaba un poco confundida** – la castaña comenzó a explicarse – **y le pedí indicaciones a un chico, que era realmente guapo **– Quinn no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco – **y el dijo algo acerca de que si llegaba a buscar ese edificio nuevamente, tenía que** – se quedo pensativa unos segundos

- **¿Qué? **

- **Estoy tratando de recordar, pero me es difícil, porque lo único que logro recordar son esos perfectos ojos azules** – informo completamente embelesada – **todo un mar encerrado en esa mirada, estoy segura de que nuestros hijos serian hermosos** – susurro despacio

- **Frannie** – Quinn la reprendió con seriedad

- **Cierto** – la castaña reacciono rápidamente – **tenia** – pensó unos segundos – **tenía que buscar el letrero de zapatos que estaba al frente** – anuncio con emoción

- **Muy bien, a buscar ese letrero** – Quinn sentencio tomando la mano de su hermana

* * *

- **Vaya eso sí que es publicidad** – Quinn aseguro mirando el letrero que estaba ubicado en la parte superior del edificio

- **De pronto quiero comprar zapatos** – informo Frannie sin apartar la vista del letrero

- **Luego, ahora vamos por mi chica** – halo a su hermana hacia el interior del edificio

* * *

- **Aula 114, aula 115, aula 116** – anunciaba Frannie con rapidez

- **Es necesario que hagas eso** – Quinn cuestiono a su hermana

- **No, pero es divertido** – la castaña aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa **– y finalmente aula 118 **– anuncio llegando hasta su destino

- **Aquí vamos **– susurro Quinn antes de adentrarse al interior del salón

Ambas chicas se adentraron al interior del aula, donde se encontraron a un joven alto de cabellos rizados que se ocupaba de arreglar algunas cosas dentro de una caja.

- **Disculpe aquí es donde dictan los talleres de recuperación del espíritu navideño** – Quinn le pregunto al joven con suavidad

- **Sí, pero los talleres ya se cerraron por este año** – anuncio el joven sin levantar su mirada

- **Me puedes decir donde logro localizar a Rachel **

- El joven fijo su mirada sobre Quinn – **¿por qué?** – interrogo con rapidez

- **Es un poco complicado de explicar… **

- **Pues tendrás que explicarlo si quieres que te de la información que buscas** – el joven le informo con seriedad

- **De casualidad sexy es tu nombre** – Frannie le pregunto con rapidez al joven

- **Me llamo Jesse… **

- **Soy Quinn **

- **Yo soy Frannie y estoy soltera** – la castaña anuncio con una coqueta sonrisa

- **Es en serio** – Quinn cuestiono a su hermana mientras la miraba con su ceño fruncido

- **¿Qué?, tu andas buscando al amor de tu vida, pues yo también tengo derecho a encontrar el mío** – Frannie le hizo saber con rapidez

- **Espera buscas a Rachel porque es el amor de tu vida **– Jesse interrogo la rubia y esta asintió rápidamente – **¿cómo es eso posible?**

- **Ya te dije que es una historia un poco complicada, que te explicare en algún momento, pero ahora necesito que me digas donde puedo encontrar a Rachel** – Quinn le suplico al chico de cabellos rizados con desesperación

- **Tu argumento no me convence mucho **

- **Por favor Jesse quítate la camisa y dile a mi hermana donde puede encontrar a su chica** – Frannie le insistió al joven con rapidez

Quinn giro sus ojos ante el comentario de su hermana mientras que Jesse miraba a la mayor de las Fabray con su ceño levemente fruncido.

* * *

Rachel miraba las calles de New York desde la ventana de su apartamento, podía observar el espíritu navideño que se esparcía entre las personas, que caminaban sonrientes. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía triste. A ciencia cierta no sabía que le entristecía más si el estar completamente sola el día de navidad o el haberse ilusionado con una chica que ya tenía dueña.

- **Toc toc **

- **¿Quién es?** – pregunto sin apartar su vista de las concurridas calles

- **_Gente de paz, ábrannos la puerta que ya es navidad _**

- La morena frunció su ceño levemente al reconocer aquella voz que había hablado. Corrió hacia la puerta – **¿Qué haces aquí?** – le pregunto a la rubia apenas abrió la puerta

- **Vengo a verte **– Quinn anuncio con una pequeña sonrisa

- **¿Por qué? **

- **¿Cómo que porque?… te fuiste de la casa sin decir nada, ni siqui… **

- **Perdóname esa, pero resulta ser que te vi tan a gusto en los brazos de tu novia que no quise interrumpirles su hermoso momento de reconciliación** – la morena soltó con un tono bastante sarcástico – **ahora vete, que de seguro tu novia debe estarse preguntando donde estas **

- **Déjame pasar y te lo explicare todo **

- **No quiero explicaciones **

- **Por favor** – Quinn le suplico con suavidad

Rachel medito la petición realizada por la rubia durante unos segundos. Finalmente termino moviéndose a un lado dándole permiso a Quinn para que entrara.

- **Lindo apartamento** – la rubia halago mirando todo a su alrededor – **vives sola** – interrogo con curiosidad

- **No, vivo con mi mejor amigo, pero él se fue a Boston a pasar las fiestas con la familia de su novio** – la morena le hizo saber con tranquilidad – dijiste **que lo explicarías todo** – le recordó con seriedad a la rubia al notar que esta seguía estudiando el sitio con su mirada

- Quinn tomo un poco de aire – **Amy y yo tuvimos una relación que duro un año y medio, pero termino cuando ella acepto una oferta de trabajo en Paris, fue un acuerdo mutuo – vio a como la morena seguía con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido – nuestra relación no estaba en su mejor momento, y estábamos muy consciente de que la distancia iba a empeorar las cosas** – le conto despacio a la morena mientras la miraba fijamente

- **Pero regreso por ti** – Rachel aseguro con suavidad

- **No, regreso a pasar las fiestas con su familia y decidió visitarme, pero nada más –** la rubia le hizo saber con rapidez – **tienes que creerme**

- **Te creo** – Rachel sentencio con rapidez

- **Gracias a Dios** – Quinn exclamo respirando con alivio

- **Pero creo que no debemos estar juntas **

- **¿Por qué? **

- **Quinn nos conocimos hace tres días, nadie en su sano juicio puede creer que algo así funcionara** – Rachel le hizo saber con suavidad

- **Oye donde está la Rachel optimista que cree que todo es posible si se hace con interés y amor** – la rubia le pregunto con rapidez – **o caso todo lo que me dijiste era mentira **

- **Por supuesto que no… **

- **Entonces porque ahora actúas así… **

- **Porque no quiero salir lastimada… **

- **Rachel jamás me atrevería a lastimarte** – Quinn le susurro con suavidad y tomo las manos de la morena entre las suyas – **pasa la navidad conmigo, recibamos el nuevo año juntas, conozcámonos desde enero hasta el próximo diciembre** – comenzó acercar su rostro al de Rachel – **quédate conmigo** – susurro cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros de aquellos labios que la enloquecían

* * *

Estaban sobre la cama totalmente desnudas, no dejaban de besarse un solo segundo, mientras mecían sus cuerpos a un mismo compas. La excitación iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba. Quinn poco a poco fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de la morena, cuello, cintura, cadera, abdomen, cada centímetro fue explorado sin ningún tipo de pudor

- **Oh Quinn** – la morena susurro su nombre en un suave gemido

La rubia tomó su nombre como una petición por parte de Rachel. Por lo que se fue colocando sobre el cuerpo de la morena mientras separaba las piernas de esta con las suyas propias hasta que sus zonas íntimas quedaron completamente juntas

Rachel no pudo evitar suspirar entre cortadamente al sentir el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo. Quinn comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, con sus brazos se apoyaba sobre el colchón mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de su compañera.

Sus caderas subían y bajaban a un mismo ritmo, así como los gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte por parte de ambas, Rachel podía ver el sudor en el cuerpo de Quinn sin pensarlo la apretó con más fuerza para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

Quinn acelero el ritmo de sus caderas logrando hacer que sus embestidas contra la morena fueran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. De pronto sintieron como estaban a punto de llegar a donde deseaban llegar. Rachel apretó con fuerzas sus ojos y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia al mismo tiempo que esta clavaba sus dedos en el colchón para apretar con gran fuerzas las sabanas. Aquel orgasmo las hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

- **Podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo** – Rachel pregunto en un susurro mientras acariciaba el brazo de la rubia con la yema de sus dedos

- **Claro **– Quinn estuvo de acuerdo con su chica – **pero será mañana, hoy tenemos que ir a la fiesta que dará mi madre** – le recordó con suavidad – **por cierto ya vamos tarde** – anuncio mirando el reloj en su muñeca

- **Antes tengo que visitar a mis padres** – la morena anuncio con suavidad – **aunque si tú no quieres ir, lo entenderé, pued** – sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando los labios de la rubia se cernieron sobre los suyos

- Ir contigo – Quinn sentencio con firmeza después de separar sus labios de los de la morena – **luego iremos a casa de mi madre** – susurro con suavidad antes de volver atacar aquellos labios que tanto la enloquecían

* * *

Rachel coloco un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la lapida de su padre Leroy, luego coloco un ramo de rosas rojas sobre la lapida de su padre Hiram. Quinn observaba detenidamente los movimientos de la morena. Podio ver la tristeza en los ojos su chica, pero la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le daba a entender a la rubia que todo estaba bien.

- **¿Haces esto cada año?** – la rubia pregunto con curiosidad

- **Sí, me es inevitable** – aseguro la morena con suavidad

- **¿Cómo eran tus padres? **

- **Eran bastante divertidos, cariñosos, inteligentes** – Rachel describió a sus progenitores con una pequeña sonrisa – **también eran muy gays** – Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír con la ultima parte de la descripción – **pero sobretodo eran buenos padres, lo mejores** – aseguro con suavidad

- **Eso no lo pongo en duda ni un segundo** – la rubia aseguro dándole la razón a su chica – **tu eres el reflejo de tus padres, todo lo que eres, es gracias a ellos** – acaricio el rostro de la morena con delicadeza – **criaron a una persona honesta, cordial, desinteresada, quien no le importa ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio, sin duda alguna hicieron un excelente trabajo contigo** – los ojos de morena estaba empañados por las lagrimas

- **Es muy tierno lo que dices** – Rachel susurro con suavidad

- **Y tú eres lo más tierno que he conocido** – Quinn le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso. Poco a poco se fueron fundiéndose en su propio mar de ternura. Ambas se sentían como en el cielo en aquel momento. Se separaron de manera lenta para mirarse a los ojos, unieron sus frentes mientras una tierna sonrisa se posaba en sus rostros.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**


	6. Epilogue - Christmas Is Here

**A Christmas To Remember **

**Epilogue **

**Christmas Is Here**

Los invitados conversaban entre sí, Judy se paseaba entre estos conversando con ellos mientras repartía bocadillos. Frannie servía las bebidas en el bar, mientras escuchaba las historias navideñas de las diferentes personas que se acercaban hasta ella.

- **Quinine llegaste** – anuncio Judy con bastante felicidad cuando vio a su hija cruzar la entrada principal

- **Hola madre** – la rubia saludo a su progenitora con una gran sonrisa

- **Oh Rachel es bueno verte de nuevo** – la mujer mayor le dijo con sinceridad a la morena – **hubieras visto lo desesperada que estaba mi Quinnie por encontrarte**

- **Madre podrías dejar de ponerme en vergüenza** – la rubia pidió con rapidez

- **Solo digo la verdad** – anuncio la mujer con tranquilidad

- **Tranquila amor, nada de lo que tu madre me diga me quitara la imagen que tengo de ti** – Rachel le aseguro a su novia con suavidad

- **Entonces déjame contarte sobre la vez que Quinnie invento su propia religión** – Judy empezó a contarle a la morena mientras se la llevaba hacia un lugar apartado de la casa

- **Era un culto sano** – susurro la rubia negando con su cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el bar

- **Oh ahí estas** – Frannie anuncio con alegría cuando vio a su hermana menor – **¿por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?** – pregunto con rapidez

- **Nos entretuvimos conversando** – Quinn le hizo saber con suavidad

- **Claro conversando** – la castaña aseguro con una picara sonrisa – **yo también tuve ese tipo de conversaciones con mi novio, hasta que un día empezamos a conversar literalmente y entonces me di cuenta de lo aburrido que era **– relato con su tono tan alocado

- **Frannie nunca cambies** – le pidió a su hermana con suavidad

- **No tengo intenciones de hacerlo** – Frannie aseguro con firmeza – **oh ese chico sí que es guapo** – dijo con rapidez cuando vio a un atractivo joven pasar frente a ella – **al ataque tigre** – sentencio yéndose detrás del joven

- **Eso sí debería cambiarlo** – Quinn susurro viendo como su hermana perseguía aquel pobre chico

- **Crismo-judíos eh** – Rachel le susurro a la rubia mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos

- **En mi defensa diré que era una buena religión **– le hizo saber con suavidad a su chica – **nos preocupábamos por el ambiente **

- **Oh eres adorable** – la morena aseguro con una tierna sonrisa

- **Si lo soy… **

Quinn comenzó a besar de forma suave a la morena, disfrutando de la suavidad de los labios de su novia, mordiéndolos de forma sutil. Se separaron una mínima distancia, solo para mirarse a los ojos.

- **Buenas noches** – Frannie llamo la atención de todos los presentes – **como ya saben es hora de mi repertorio de canciones navideñas** – anuncio con una gran sonrisa – **al piano estará la gran Judy Fabray** – informo señalando a su madre que ya se encontraba sentada frente al piano – **la primera en mi lista es Let It Snow, la cual se la quiero dedicar a mi hermanita Quinn** – le guiño su ojo derecho a la rubia

- **Aquí empieza la tortura** – Quinn aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa

- **Maestro por favor** – Frannie le indico a su madre la cual sin dudarlo empezó a sacar la melodía de la canción - **_Oh, el tiempo afuera es horrible, pero el fuego es tan encantador y desde que no tenemos ningún lugar donde ir, deja que nieva! deja que nieva! deja que nieva!_**– cantaba completamente desafinada

- **A eso es lo que yo llamo dañar una canción** – Quinn dijo al ver la atrocidad que su hermana mayor estaba haciendo

- **Es navidad, por lo tanto todo se vale** – Rachel le hizo saber con suavidad a la rubia – **ahora vamos a bailar** – pidió halándola para ocupar un puesto en medio de la sala

Rachel paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, quien sujeto su cintura con fuerza trayéndola más cerca. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de aquella suave melodía, se sonreían con amor al mismo tiempo que se daban una mirada profunda fueron acercando sus rostros para unir sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión que las llevo a perderse en aquel mágico momento mientras seguían bailando.

- Frannie se movía por la sala mientras seguían con su interpretación – **_cuando finalmente nos damos el beso de buenas noches, cómo odio salir en la tormenta! pero sí me sostienes muy fuerte, toda la ida a casa será caliente_** – se paseo alrededor de las chicas y comenzó arrojarles serpentinas mientras estas seguían sumergidas en su propio mundo – **_el fuego lentamente se está muriendo y, querido, nos seguimos despidiendo, pero mientras me ames, deja que nieva! Deja que nieva! Deja que nieva!_** – miro a su madre y le guiño su ojo derecho

- **Feliz navidad Quinnie** – Rachel le susurro con suavidad a su chica

- **Feliz navidad Rach** – la rubia le deseo usando el mismo tono de voz

Juntaron nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez en un besos mucho más apasionado que el anterior, dejándose embriagar por aquel momento tan hermoso, mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose al compas de la música. Frannie seguía con su a tórrida interpretación. Los invitados seguían conversando entre ellos, otras más observaban el espectáculo dado por la familia y sonreían por lo graciosos de la situación. El ambiente estaba cargado de amor, paz, y felicidad, al igual que sus corazones. Sin duda alguna aquella iba ser una navidad que siempre recordarían.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Al Igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios, buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor.**

**Twitter: Rachel220588**

* * *

Feliz navidad, Hannuka, Bombo o lo que sea que celebren… Que tengan un prospero año nuevo y nos vemos en Marzo…


End file.
